Primeval: New Love
by AmyVittoria
Summary: My name? Dylan Weir. My profession? Well, that's hard to explain... My problem? I'm in love with my boss! (Dylan/Evan)
1. Overslept again

**Hey, my friend and I wrote this fanfic together :) actually we're still writing...**

**It's our first fanfiction so: pweeeese be gentle :D**

**We'd love it if you'd wrote a review**

**xoxo**

**Amy and Kiara**

**Three more things:**

**We're German, so English isn't our first language. We're sorry for every grammar error that will follow.**

" " **= spoken ; ' '= thoughts **

**We don't earn anything or anyone, if we would there would be another season, and another and another... I think you get it :)**

Ok, my name is Dylan Weir and I'm an expert in animal behavior, working at Cross Photonics. Before I started to work there, I worked for predator control. Why would Cross Photonics need a expert in animal behavior, you ask? Well, Evan Cross was obsessed with dinosaurs.

This morning was like every other Tuesday morning. When I got up, I realized, shivering, that it was January in Vancouver. But I didn't have much time to freeze, because I already overslept 30 minutes.

_'Stupid alarm clock, why did I bought it anyway? It wasn't worth the money!'_ Silently cursing the clock, I walked into the kitchen to drink a coffee – hoping that the caffeine would work. I took a shower, got dressed and hoped I wouldn't arrive at work too late.

I hurried through the streets. "Sorry" "May I...?" "Would you...?", I kept repeating, while I, on the way to my car, ran through the city. Neither the honking of the cars, when I crossed the street, while the traffic lights were red, nor the ranting of an old women I accidentally jostled, did really bother me.

Arriving at CP, I was done.

"Overslept?", said a familiar voice in my back. I turned around and my face turned red.

"E-evan?!", I stuttered, "What did you want?" I was perplex.

"I asked if you overslept... Dylan are you even listening?"

_'F***! So. Embarissing.'_, I thought, _'No! Get yourself together!_'

"Of course I'm listening! But you seem like you don't! If you would you would have noticed, that I am!", I jabbered. _'OMG, Dylan! You can do better!'_ I forced myself to smile as good as I could.

"You're ok?", asked Evan, while putting his hand on my shoulder.

_'Damn it! What should I do? His hand feels so GOOD...'_ My face felt red, I was certain that it resembled a tomato. I cleared my throat: "Yes,...,yes everything ok." I took a step away from him.

"Really?", he asked concern written all over his face.

_'His eyes are so blue...'_

"Dylan?" I startled.

"What? Oh, yeah, everything good." Without waiting for his answer, I ran away into the building and dedicated myself to my work. At least I tried to look like I would, before something even more embarrassing would happen. The day started what I call good...not!

_'Why do I have to fall in love with my boss?'_

**Well, that's it for now, hopefully you like it :)**

**if you did, please review...**

**love**

**Amy and Kiara :***


	2. Toby's helping

**Hey :)**

**so here comes the second chapter :D**

**I know it's really short, but Kiara and I, we write a little part and then give it to the other to correct and continue, so I'm sorry that it takes that long for such a short text...**

**This Is Your Nightmare: Thank you for your review, we try to update as fast as possible :)**

**love**

**Amy & Kiara**

_'Why do I have to fall in love with my Boss?_'

_'That's something only bitches would do! OK, no, don't overstate it, Dylan!_' I started to listen to some music for thinking about something or rather somebody else.

"What are you doing?", asked a voice behind my back.

"Toby you scared me! I-i was just..."

"Thinking about a certain guy? Evan, maybe?"

"What? No!", I replied outraged. Then I started to laugh hysterically.

"You know you can't fool me? I know how much you like him.", she explained to me smiling, "Soooo...when will you FINALLY ask him out?"

"I could never go on a date with my BOSS?!", I said. Toby started to laugh.

"Wow, don't look at me like I said you have to kill him or something."

_'Sometimes, just sometimes, well most of the time, this woman really gets on my nerves. Whether best friend or not..._'

"Even IF I would like him, he's attracted to Ange...", I replied.

"Ha! So it's true. You like him! I knew it! I knew it!", suddenly my friend jigged around.

_ 'What did I get myself into?'_ Toby still sang her "I knew it"-mantra, when suddenly a male voice asked: "What did you know?".

"Evan?!", Toby stopped dancing around and turned to face Evan standing in the door frame. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here too, Toby? And now I want to know why you're dancing in the office of our colleague.", he explained to her, walking right to my desk.

"Well, Dylan's in love.", stated Toby.

_'And I call her my FRIEND?_' Evan's sight confused me. Was that shock or hurt in his eyes? I shook this thought off and put it in the category : Things-I-Wished-To-Happen-But-Never-Will. Then I started panicking.

"In love with my work!", I said fast, "You know I really love to work here. It's so interesting and great!" In despair I tried to make my panic look like enthusiasm. "And now everybody out! I want to go on doing my super super great work!" Toby tried to restrain her laughter behind Evans back, she nearly lay on the floor.

After they got out, I could have cried. _'I'm going crazy! I would love to resign. But then I would get three problems:  
><em>_Number 1: Predator Control would never reemploy me, so I'd be jobless.  
><em>_2: I would miss this job, Toby, Mac and even Angelica.  
><em>_3: I wouldn't see Evan every day...No! Stop thinking about him! Right! Now! Dylan! Don't even think about his name! If you do it again, you won't get any dessert tonight...and you want dessert Dylan, I know that!'_

This night I sat on the couch-without dessert. _'Damn! Why does he come to my office this often?_' I decided to cheat on my dessert with a glass of whine, well, too glasses,..., ok it was the whole bottle! Soon I was really drunk and decided to go to sleep. I stood up and lurched to my bedroom, when the doorbell rang...

**Well, yeah, a cliffhanger.**

**It had to be :)**

**If you liked it please leave a review.**

**Amy & Kiara**


	3. SHE is here

**New chapter!**

**We'll try to write longer chapters, but we can't promise anything :D**

**pupledolphin1: thank you for your review ,the story is written from Dylan's POV so we only know what she's thinking, but anyway thanks for your advice and yeah, we actually think it's weird they don't have a couple name... What about Dyvan? ;)**

**love**

**Amy & Kiara**

I made my way over to the door, opened it and the SHE was.

"Mum?!", I asked in disbelieve.

"Hey sweetie I'm back!", she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, I can see t-th-that but, why...why the hell are you he-here?", to say I was confused was, considering me being really drunk, the understatement of the year.

"I have to crash here...", she told me, then she asked: "Why are you that drunk? Because of a guy? What's his name?"

I think it's the appropriate moment to tell you, my mother is kinda unconventional. Hippy-like, always new guy – I wonder how she stayed with my dad that long – oh, and she does drugs, not the hard ones, she's just baking her special cookies when she feels like doing it. Well, where was I?

_'Sh**! I'm caught. She knows me to well.'_, I thought, "No, it's..."

"Dylan?"

"Well,..., yeah,..., kinda...", that was it. She got to her top form right away.

"Name? Age? Where do you know him from? Is he hot? And most important: Do I know him?", in my current state I wasn't able to follow her flow of words, I just looked at her jumping figure.

_'Sometimes I think I shouldn't have introduced her to Toby – they're too much alike in personality.'_

"Ok mum come in before you wake up any neighbors.", I said, drew her in and closed the door. My mother looked at me in anticipation of me telling her everything.

"Fine...his name's Evan.", I admitted.

"Your boss?", at that statement my already red cheeks – caused by the alcohol – got even redder.

"Aha I knew it! Toby told me something like this.", she explained, "What does he think about you?"

"Mum!", I cried.

"What?"

_'Ok, Dylan calm down...breathe, in and out, in and out.' _

"Don't know but I actually think he likes someone else...", I told her

"Ha! You think, you don't know for sure!", she shrieked.

"Mum! Let me sleep now. We'll talk tomorrow.", I said and walked to my bedroom.

The next morning I woke, something warm laying next to me.

"Mum?!", shocked I sat up and felt a piercing pain in my head. Mumbling I stood on my feet, "You know I have a guest room, mum?" I stayed pretty quiet, compared to my earlier outbreak, holding one hand up to my head. But it didn't seem to interest my mother.

"Ooooohhh! Is my baby having a hangover?", holding her arms up to hug me she walked up to me and pressed me to her chest. Painfully I released myself from her embrace.

"Mum!"

"You know, before I met your dad I had one nearly every morning. You just have to drink until you're feeling numb. Oh, and cookies of course. Cookies always help...you know the special ones."

"Mum!", I said a third time this morning. I looked at her with a look that told her "no daughter wants to know THAT about their mother", but she just shrugged her shoulders. I didn't want to dig in my mothers past, because that would have traumatized me, so I walked to the kitchen, made myself a coffee and took an aspirin.

_'Damn, I have to go to work with a hangover! How should I do this? I just hope Evan won't notice...that would be more than embarrassing. If he would met my mother, well, then I would die' _

You know I love my mum, she's absolutely sweet, but she's hitting on every guy under the age of 35...

"Dylan, sweetie! I actually wondered for quite some, what you're doing for a living. Can I come to work with you?"

And here we go...

**please leave a review, constructive criticism is always great**

**Amy & Kiara**


	4. It couldn't get worse, right?

**Hey, so we're back with a new chapter :)**

**With school and everything it's quite hard too write something...**

**but here is it ;)**

**We don't earn anything, as always...**

**Amy & Kiara**

_'What should I do now? What would be worse, keeping her here or taking her with me? If she comes along, she'd meet Evan. If she stays here, my condo will be a total mess... I know! I'll make Toby deal with her!'_

"Well mom if you want to, but I don't think it's that interesting...", I explained to her.

"Great! I'll go and get ready, I'll be back in 5.", she announced exited and ran out of the room, while I was hoping she wouldn't bring some of her special cookies with her. But as it soon turned out, that wasn't the worst what could happen. I waited in the car and then she got in, high-heels shorts and top, in Vancouver, in winter?!

"Mom, aren't you a little cold?", I hoped she would get the hint. I mean come on, your mother, dressed like that, showing up at your workplace, not good.

"No way! Liquor is the best way to keep yourself warm, you know?"

"Mom, are you drunk?", I asked.

"No never ever!", she exclaimed.

"Mom?", I looked at her with accusing eyes.

"OK, maybe a bit...?!"

"Mom!"

"Don't you 'Mom' me. I was drunk very often but you didn't care. Nobody will notice, your teachers for example never did.", she explained.

"My TEACHERS?!"

"I was just joking..."

I sighed and started the car. It's impossible to argue with my mother, especially when she's drunk.

"Do you want a cookie Dylan?"

Abruptly I stopped the car. "Mom! Out of the car! Right now!"

"Just joking. But you actually look like you'd need one...", acting like I insulted her, she turned her head to the window and I enjoyed the following twenty minutes, spent in silence.

Arriving at CP, we were - of course – too late. My mother who didn't seem to care, got out of the car and walked up to me, unhurriedly. In my office I wasn't even able to sit down, when I heard Evan's voice.

"Is it possible for you to come to the office on time?"

"What?", I must have looked like a mouse starring at a snake, knowing what followed wouldn't be enjoyable.

"You're too late. Again.", he sounded pissed.

"Evan... eh... I... well... my mother... she was just there!" _'Oh god, not good. Dylan, not helpful to tell him about mom.' _

"What?", he looked at me in a way, I couldn't say a word. And suddenly my mother stood in front of Evan, starring at him, ready to beat him in the face.

"Mom?", I tried but she interrupted me.

"MY DAUGHTER is too late because she was helping me when I accidentally burned the cookies in the oven! You shouldn't blame her for being nice to her mother!"

"Cookies? What kind of cookies?", asked Toby, who appeared in the door frame.

"Toby! Sweetie!", said my mother while hugging her, "The cookies are..."

"Mum? Not the time for recipes. I can talk for myself.", I told her desperately. My mother looked confused and Toby shot her a telling look.

"Ahhh! Of course..."

_'So embarrassing!', _but the thought vanished in the moment I looked at Evan.

"So you're family-conscious. I didn't know that about you.", he said sarcasm dripping from every spoken word.

"Yeah... I...I'm...eh...full of surprises!"

"Are you?", he still sounded pissed. And my Hangover got worse, because I worried about him being mad at me. I blamed myself, my mother and the wine – still the wine has been great...really.

"Where are you with your mind?", he asked.

"Huh?", I didn't know what he was talking about.

"You didn't seem to listen to me. Again."

"OK, I...I'm sorry but I don't feel that good today." With that sentence the anger in his eyes disappeared and only worry was left.

He sighed and told me: "Okay, just be there on time and if you want to talk, you know where I am." He smiled and left the room. Then I heard Toby shouting.

"Anomaly! Anomaly!"

**That's it for now.**

**Next chapter will be up next weekend. **

**School's keeping us busy**

**Amy & Kiara**


	5. It actually could get worse

**Yay, new chapter ;)  
>more Action if you can call it that way... at least it gets kinda twisty<strong>

**still: we don't earn anything, blah blah blah**

**Amy&Kiara**

„Anomaly!"

„Where? ", asked Evan, coming out of his office.

"In a park, near a school." Toby explained while checking the Monitor. My mother just stood there, not knowing what happened. I never had seen my mother that confused, even not when she had eaten some of her Cookies.

"OK! Dylan: Come! Toby: Call Mac! Dylan's Mum: Stay here!" Evan instructed. My mother draw a breath like she wanted to say something, but Toby interrupted her: "Sir! Yes Sir!" she answered amused and grabbed her phone. Then Evan left and I followed.

"My Name is Carol!" I heard my mother's voice shouting in my back, as I followed Evan.

"You got everything?" Evan asked me, when we arrived the car. But he didn't wait for an answer and started it. I stayed silent until we arrived at the anomaly, ignoring all the questions and stupid conversation ideas popping up in my head, just waiting for us to arrive. I felt more and more uncomfortable with every minute I spent in the car. '_Come on Dylan! Say something! Anything!' _But I had no idea for starting a real conversation, no small talk or anything like that. So I looked out of the window acting like what I saw outside, was the most interesting thing I've ever seen in my life.

When we arrived the anomaly, I already noticed that there weren't any footprints. "Nothing came through. At least nothing walking on its feet.", I informed my partner.

"Well….I don't know if this is a good sign…" We looked in each others faces, nodded, split and started to search the area.

Sometimes it's like we can communicate with each other without talking.

So I walked for a while, searching for something I didn't really want to find. The adrenalin helped staying focused. Still I wasn't concentrated, so I heard the cars to late. I stopped and gasped when I saw them.

_'Shit! Shit! When they see the anomaly or worse...us?'_ I turned around and ran away, hoping they haven't seen me. I ran my way back to the anomaly, searching for Evan.

"Evan! Evan! Where are you?" I shouted. "Evan?"

"Hey, what's up? Why are you out of breath?" he ran in my direction.

"I heard cars! Probably some news vans, called by someone who saw the anomaly."

"Shit!" We both knew that we would be in huge trouble, if anyone would see us. "Leave! We have to leave!" He shouted.

"Where's the car?" I shouted. Evan draws a breath, shock in his eyes. "Ouch…well...that…could be a tiny problem…"

"Why?" I asked slightly panicking.

"Unluckily it's at the other side of the park…I drove there searching", he explained. I heard excited voices, not far away.

"Damn! They are coming! What should we do?" Evan asked. In other circumstances I would've been proud if Evan would ask for my advice, but in that moment I only wanted to get out of this miserable situation. I closed my eyes to think, so I didn't notice a strong hand gripping my arms, pulling me into the anomaly. When I opened my eyes, I realized that the reporters were gone.

I looked at Evan and started to shout: "What the hell were you thinking? And don't look at me like that, you're the genius, not me, you should know that it was the stupidest idea ever! We can't go back without them notice! What should we do now?" This situation, my anger and the hangover mixed together, caused tears falling down my eyes.

"Dylan, what's wrong?", he asked concerned.

"I don't know. I just have a bad day." He looked like he had no idea what to do.

"I...I don't know what to say to comfort you. I...can't stand seeing yo...women crying."

_'Oh, so Mr. Boss-Of-The-Year can't handle a crying woman? Great, just great' _But I didn't want to appear even more weak, so I put myself together and calmed.

"You are sooo sensitive Evan...", I said sarcastically and smirked at him.

He laughed a little and said: "Yeah, maybe."

"What are we going to do? I mean we can't go back...at least not right now."

He shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know what time we're in. but we should wait until we can go back." Just as he said the words, the anomaly behind his back closed.

"Oh my god! Evan, turn around. Does that mean...?", I couldn't even think about this possibility, let alone say it out loud.

"It seems like we're stuck. For now..." We both knew that we probably wouldn't get back – ever, it seemed actually like we would die here. But we could survive at least for a while.

"Evan, I think we should search a safe place. If we ever have the possibility to go home, we shouldn't become the meal of some dinosaur..."

"Yeah, you're right.", he said and we started to walk around. When we saw it we couldn't believe it. A street, right in front of us, the street we came from or maybe will come from, in this time, I'm not sure...

"It's possible that we're maximal 3 years ago or we're in the future.", Evan concluded.

"How would you know that?", I asked.

"Well, this part of Vancouver isn't an old part and I know this street is only 3 years old.", he explained. We decided to follow the street, expecting we would walk in some futuristic city, at least I did, but it looked normal. We planned on going to Cross Photonics, hoping we could find something to help us getting back and nobody would find us...

**Hope you liked it :D  
>we would appreciate some Reviews<strong>

**Amy&Kiara**


	6. Unexpected complications

**I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, my computer didn' work for like a week.  
>Then I got sick...<br>You see luck isn't on my side right now.**

**We actaully had another idea at first but we loved the idea of an alternate universe**

**Amy&Kiara**

**We still don't earn anything...**

When we arrived at Cross Photonics it looked normal, too normal. We stood there and looked at each other.

"Should we really go in there?", I asked, now doubting our decision.

"Why?", he asked back.

_'Sometimes I ask myself why we call him a genius.' _

"Just imagine: We or either of us is sitting in there and we come in like it's the most normal thing ever? Not good. They would be shocked to say the least. Even you would be kinda terrified."

"Hmm, you're right. Definitely no good idea. But we don't have any other option, we have to get back." He got a point, we were still stuck here and had to figure out how to get back.

"Let's find a place to talk", I proposed. But as we turned around to walk away, we heard an familiar angry sounding voice.

"Where. Have. You. Been? We've been looking for you everywhere." We turned around, again, to face our tech specialist, Toby.

"Toby, hey, what are you talking about?", Evan said, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"When I told you about the anomaly, you said you'd go there directly. But when Mac arrived he only found your car, which we brought back here by the way. He called you like twenty times, not getting an answer. Just a text message: "_We r OK. Mac take the car back 2 CP. We'll walk." _, she told us.

"Look, we're sorry. But you can't change it. So leave it Tobs.", Evan said, "Let's go inside."

Toby got inside and I looked at Evan like he'd gone mad.

"What?", he asked confused.

"What 'what'? You're creeping me out with this everything-is-normal-act."

"Nobody has to find out we're not them. They are gone, maybe on our side of the anomaly. We go in there, find a way to get back and then do it.", he said and walked in. I followed and suddenly didn't know what to say when I saw the date...

"Evan, it's today's date!", I said slightly shocked.

"That would mean we're in an alternate universe.", he said, "Everything could be different here."

"You mean, we could know each other for like 10 years instead of 6 months?", I asked, like he would know the answer.

"Possible.", he mused, "Let's act normal until Toby's gone." He was right, if we do something strange, things would just get weirder.

Evan went to his office and I followed Toby to Special Projects. Toby seemed like she wanted to say something, since the moment we left Evan. As soon as we were alone she started. "What's up with you guys?"

I didn't really know what to say or what she meant in the first place.

"You and Evan? Did you argue or some thing?" She looked at me expecting an answer to a question I didn't even understand.

"No, why?" I tried to not sound confused.

"Because... wait! You told him?", she said. Her face changed from a skeptical look to a excited.

"Told him what?"

She gave me a looked that meant 'seriously'. "That you're pregnant? What did he say?"

_' I'm what? No I can't be! I didn't have slept with a guy for...Wait what the hell has Evan to do with me being pregnant? I slept with EVAN?' _

"Toby, I actually want to talk to him. We'll talk later." I excused myself and ran to Evan's office, just to find Evan looking like he had seen a ghost. Before I could say something he whispered, "We're a couple." and showed me his desktop screen. It showed us, kissing.

"We're a couple, Dylan.", he repeated.

_'No shit Sherlock.' _At first I didn't know what to say until I realized that there was something very important to tell him. "I'm pregnant."

"What? You?"

"Well, no me me, her me. The one in this universe. And Toby knows about it.", I explained, while he just stared at me.

"How can you be pregnant?" I looked at him in disbelieve.

_'Are you kidding me? How does one usually get pregnant? Sex?'_

"Sorry stupid question. It's just we know each other like 6 months in our universe. I assumed here we would too. But it seems we know each other longer. Our anniversary is in a month. Which means we know each other at least a year." , he said.

"I'll talk to Toby, maybe I'll find out something."I said, left the office and walked into Toby.

"Did you plan your anniversary? What will you do? I mean 3 years are a lot. Do you have a present for him yet?"

_'3 years? OMG! Stop, think Dylan, act normal."_

While I was still in shock about us, Evan and I, being a couple for 3 years, Toby continued talking. "Oh. My. God. You don't have a present? I'll help you! We'll talk somewhere private. Not here. Not at Evan and yours, because he could come home anytime. Tomorrow you'll come home with me and we'll talk."

_'OK, we live together? Tell me we're engaged and I'll drop unconscious.' _

"Yeah, thank you. You're a great friend." I smiled and went to my office.

_'In conclusion: Evan and I are a couple. I'm pregnant and we live together. OK normal day at work... I'll text Evan and we'll leave together tonight. Hopefully we have a guest room.' _

**We think this alternate universe kind of is really cool. It's maybe not realistic, even for Primeval but whatever****read&review please**

**Amy&Kiara**


End file.
